roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcane Government
Overview The Arcane Government (A.G.) is essentially the police organization in the Arcane World, consisting of a diverse group of wizards. Their main objective is to hunt down criminals, protect the good, and enforce order on the Seas. Their main base is located in the Fifth Sea, and they are led by Shockwave curse user Valencia, who is rarely seen going into battle herself. Secretly, the A.G. are controlled by a group called the Grand Table, which consists of four curse users who survived the fight between Theos and Durza and took curses in order to gain eternal life. Joining The player may join by talking to the A.G. Recruiter at the front desk at any of the A.G. bases. In the First and Second Sea, a Recruiter can be found in large buildings called Outcast Tower and Freedom Lookout, respectively. The A.G. doesn't have a building in the Third Sea, only a small camp on one of the wilderness islands, but you can still be recruited on an AG ship docked next to the island. IslandAG1.png|Outcast Tower, the A.G. prison tower in the 1st Sea. FreedomLookout.PNG|Freedom Lookout, the A.G. prison tower in the 2nd Sea. AG Camp Third Sea.jpg|A.G. Camp, an A.G. outpost in the 3rd Sea The requirements of becoming an A.G. member is that the player must be at least level 40, have a reputation level of neutral or higher, and not be be in a clan. Gaining a reputation below neutral (-160 and lower) will not allow you to join the A.G. and cause you to be kicked out if you already happen to be in it. AG Soldier.PNG|Basic appearance upon joining Captain.png|Captain, achieved with 35 AGR IMG_2473.PNG|Grand Captain, achieved with 100 AGR Lieutenant.png|Lieutenant, achieved with 300 AGR When joining, the player starts off as a Soldier, with their clothing replaced with the default soldier clothing: a white tank top, long blue jeans, a blue scarf, and an A.G. branded cap. Any equipped weapons and hair stays the same. Armor that is worn still grants their stats, however; they are just disguised. Upon joining, players spawn at the A.G. base associated with the Sea they spawn in. As an A.G. member, the player loses the ability to hunt bounties. However, when defeating any negative reputation player, members still send them to jail, as well as receiving one A.G.R. (Arcane Government Respect) and a lamina reward by the A.G. Promotion The new recruits start out as soldiers, and as they defeat more low-reputation players, they will rank up. Different ranks also give a change in character appearance. All obtainable player ranks include: * Soldiers: Granted upon joining the Arcane Government. * Captains: 35-99 A.G.R. * Grand Captain: 100-299 A.G.R. * Lieutenant: 300+ A.G.R. All unobtainable A.G ranks include (Following on from Lieutenant): * Lieutenant Commander * Commodore * Rear Admiral * Vice Admiral * Admiral * Fleet Admiral * Grand Admiral (Valencia-Shockwave Curse User) A.G. NPCs Standard A.G. soldiers appear as guards at prison tower, and as mobs on ships, similar to pirates. Killing soldiers will result in a drastic fall in a player's reputation, often enough to instantly bring the player down to Tyrant, but do not raise their bounty. If a player's reputation level is below neutral, both the A.G. soldiers stationed at the prison islands and A.G ships will initiate combat against them, and prison tower port cannons will fire cannonballs at their ships. If killed by an A.G. player or NPC, the player is brought to jail, lowering 20% of their bounty and removing half their on-hand lamina. Currently, there are two A.G. NPCs that use magic rather than weapons. They are captains in-charge of prison towers: Captain Barron of Outcast Tower and Captain Ulysses of Freedom Lookout. The former uses Light, while the latter uses Earth. A compilation of names and ranks of A.G NPCs are found here, though subject to change. Your reputation may glitch and go down to 0 after dying, often after being eaten by a shark. Sometimes, killing someone with negative reputation may actually lower your reputation. Jail One way or another, players may end up in jail, in which they are stuck in a jail cell, significantly stripped of their bounties and lamina, and lose the ability to perform any meaningful action beyond high-jumping and talking to NPCs.. The jail time may be extended depending on the bounty or act. Some ways one may become jailed are: * Combat logging, usually when leaving in the middle of, or a brief moment after, fights. * Dying from being bounty hunted. * Dying from an A.G. player at negative-reputation. * Turning yourself in. (This puts you in jail for longer, but removes your bounty) At the end of the jail time, a hint box will notify the player and they will promptly be teleported to the closest wilderness island to the prison tower. This is the Ice Maze Island for the First Sea, Trinity Oasis for the Second Sea, and Redwood Island for the Third Sea. From here, the player is able to re-equip armor and dock a boat to sail. Players who combat logged at a neutral or higher reputation will be brought to down unfriendly. When imprisoned, another player is able to break prisoners out. Doing so requires defeating the captain of the prison tower, then proceeding into the jail room and tapping a red button that opens every cell, freeing the imprisoned player. An exception to this is the jail island in the Third Sea, where the red button may be pressed without defeating a captain. Note that if you are an AG member and you click the red button, you'll instantly get kicked out of the AG, and your reputation will immediately fall to Villain, causing the AG Soldiers to attack you. In the First Sea, there are two prisoner NPCs that may share a cell with the player when jailed. Upon interaction, the player may ask "What are you in for?" * One prisoner is dressed in an orange-clad outfit with a peg leg. When asked the question he replies "Everything." * The other prisoner wears an eye-patch, purple tank top, and a pirate leg. When asked the question, he states that he was part of Averill's crew, but was captured by the A.G. He also mentions that he is relieved that he was the only one that was captured. 'Music' 'Trivia' *The A.G. Tower theme is taken from Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, where Link prepares to launch to the Forsaken Fortress. *Many people despise the A.G. due to random attacks on players with small bounties who don't mean any harm. *Previously, being freed from jail teleported you right outside the jail, rather than to a wilderness island. Category:Organizations Category:First Sea Category:Second Sea Category:Third Sea Category:Music Category:Spawn Category:Wilderness